


When despair met hope

by Marluxord



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluxord/pseuds/Marluxord
Summary: When you're alone, when you feel down and like the ground could just swallow you up without anyone noticing, never forget that destiny is always looking after you. It's in the deepest dephts of despair that hope is the brightest.Work in development. Tags will be edited in due time.





	1. A glimmer of hope

Ventus coughed, releasing warm vapor between his hands.

November was coming to an end, and winter was slowly draping the town with its snowy sheets, coloring the whole scenery in white. The chill wind of the night was blowing in Ventus' spiky blonde hair, sneaking under his scarf to caress his reddened soft cheeks and freezing the tired tears that would occasionally drop from his deep blue eyes.

Usually, the boy wouldn't be out so late in the night. And he wouldn't have been that night either, if not for his friend, Sora, who begged him to come at his place after school and help him study for the incoming exams. The two boys having spent a lot of time chatting about new video games and watching anime's Sora « absolutely had to show to Ventus », the afternoon had already come to its end, and thus they finished their work much later than expected.

Ventus was only a couple of streets away from Radiant Garden's station. Once there, he could jump in the first train heading to Twilight Town, set himself lazily in a seat and enjoy the vehicle's inner warmth he so longed for.

At least, that's what he thought, but he realized after passing the corner of the street, that the next one, closed due to roadworks, wouldn't let things be as simple as he'd like them to. The frozen blonde was left with no choice but to make a detour by the bridge that linked this district to the one neighboring the station.

 

* * *

 

When Ventus reached the bridge, he stopped. The place was commonly said to be occupied by an old homeless man who had a penchant for alcohol, and who wasn't fond of visitors.

The young boy walked to the steps leading to the main part of the structure. He gulped, his anxiety growing rapidly and firmly tightening his stomach. He lifted a foot, ready to resume his way, when a muffled sound echoed in the darkness.

Ventus froze instantly, his entire body tense, sweat forming in the back of his neck. He didn't dare to move even his eyelashes, holding his breath, afraid to drag dangerous attention toward him.

A few moments passed. Only the water could be heard chatting with the wind and slowly following its way down the canal. When Ventus was about to make another move, he heard the sound a second time. He assumed that his presence had been detected, and thus that he couldn't avoid troubles anymore.

« Wh-Who's there ? » he asked randomly to the dark. « I-I'm not looking for troubles, so I'll just keep going and- ». The sound echoed again, yet this time more distinctively.

Sobs.

Someone was crying under the stairs. Fear was still holding Ventus in its grasp, but the thought of a lost child, terrorized and waiting for someone to come to their help wouldn't leave the blonde's mind.

He stepped into the shadows where he thought the sound came from, apprehension tensing every fiber of his body, until he finally saw a shape forming against the wall, that would become more perceptible the closer he got.

It was a boy, too tall to be a child, but it didn't look like it was that furious man everybody said to be living here (he hoped?). He was curled up on himself, head facing the ground, enclosed with his arms, as if he was trying to hide from something. Ventus noticed that the young man was barely wearing a dark red shirt and jeans, protecting mostly nothing from the cold of the night. He approached the sobbing boy, trying to catch his attention.

« Hey, you okay ? What are you doing here all alone in the cold like that ? Did you get lost, maybe I can help you finding your way back home ?»

Spiky dark hair rose slightly to reveal the upper half of the stranger's face. His frown showed that he didn't want to interact with anyone, but Ventus didn't even pay attention to that. He was transcended by the eyes that were currently analyzing him. Vivid gold was drowning in a sea of tears, piercing through the darkness around and through its interlocutor. There was something familiar about it, but the blue-eyed boy just couldn't say exactly what.

« Fuck off ! I don't want your « help ». Just get the hell out of here and leave me alone. » The raven's words were harsh, but they sounded fake, and Ventus noticed that. He couldn't bring himself to abandon this person who was in desperate need of help, but wouldn't let anyone approach him.

« Look, I know that I can't force you, but I can't let you stay here alone and freeze to death either. So... you can come with me and we'll- »

« I'm not going anywhere, certainly not with a fucking « good Samaritan » like you. Keep your pity for yourself and go find some other lost cause to annoy. I'm just fine like that. »

Ventus could feel himself growing nervous by the second. Cold was taking over him, and he could barely sense his nose and fingers. His patience was running thin, and the other teen was obviously not going to make it easier for him.

« Yeah, sure, if you say so. But could you at least try not to say that with your eyes full of tears, maybe it will be easier to think that you believe it yourself. »

« Fuck you ! That's not enough for you to ruin my peace, you gotta piss me off now ?! » And with those words, he stood up and grabbed Ventus by the collar of his coat before lifting him above the floor. « I should make you spit those teeth of yours one by one before I push them back deep inside your throat, maybe you'll finally shut up after that ».

Ventus struggled to try and free himself from his attacker's grip, but the raven was way too strong. He could feel his heart racing in his rib cage, fear overtaking him. His eyes met those of the taller male ; their gold was animated with anger and despair, yet something, small as a sparkle in the starry sky, was still shining, somewhere deep inside his broken soul. His jaw was clenched, teeth bare and gritting with boiling rage.

The blonde held his breath at the sight of a hand rising in the air and turning into a fist. He knew he was going to pay for his curiosity and that it couldn't be avoided anymore. He cursed himself for not ignoring those sobs earlier and following his path to the station, then closed his eyes, preparing for the incoming impact-

But he suddenly felt himself dropped into the air, before crashing his ass onto the floor. He opened his eyes and lifted his gaze toward the raven, who was falling backwards.

Ventus hurriedly stood up and caught the other's body before it crashed onto the paving. The stranger fainted, and Ventus instantly noticed something wet on his hand holding the other's back. He laid the body down and lifted its shirt just enough to see where the strange liquid was coming from. And there, his eyes widened in horror.

Blood.

The raven's back was covered with cuts, from which blood was slowly dripping away. Bruises Ventus hadn't noticed before were lightly coloring his neck and left cheek in purple. He freaked out ; that boy needed medical assistance as soon as possible, but the nearest hospital was in Twilight Town, which was about twenty minutes away by train. He couldn't just carry the other's body all that way on his own.

« Hey! Hey, wake up ! We gotta find you some help _now_  ! » Ventus shook the teen vigorously, but nothing would do. It looked like he'd have no choice but to find a way on his own. He thought quickly ; he didn't know exactly about the other's current state, so every passing second could be crucial. After a fast reflection, an idea finally popped in his head.

He caught his scarf, lifted the raven's shirt and wrapped it around his waist to serve as temporary bandages. Then he took off his coat and put it over the body's shoulders ; the guy was still frozen to death and it'd be a bad idea to carry him around like that.

Ventus then took the taller male's left arm and lifted it over his shoulders, while grabbing his waist by the opposite side, and tried to stand up. He huffed, not having expected such heavy weight.

That glimmer of light he saw in this raging gold, it was calling for his help, he knew it. And he wasn't going to let it down. He'd find the strength in his resolve to save the teen, no matter what. He took a few steps, gauging the effort he'd require to carry the raven to their destination.

 

* * *

 

After a moment that seemed like eternity to Ventus, limping under the heavy weight in the dark streets of Radiant Garden, the both of them finally made it to the station. The blonde didn't know if it was just luck or if destiny was on his side, but the train was waiting for them right when they arrived. He hastened to lead them aboard before the doors would close.

The car they got in was empty, safe for three people occupying the seats next to the door of the vehicle. Ventus chose two seats far enough from their sight and laid his companion before setting himself lazily in the seat beside, using this momentary rest to regain his breath.

He glanced to the side, meeting the other's figure resting next to him, observing him carefully while the air between them wasn't filled with thick tension.

The boy's spiky black hair was messy and covered with dust. His features were exhausted, probably due to the recent events he must have gone through, and that purple mark on his cheek told Ventus that it had certainly not been enjoyable. Despite that, the teen looked somewhat peaceful in his sleep, as if resting for the first time in ages.

Ventus only realized how close he'd got to the raven when said one suddenly opened one eye, dizzy gold meeting crystal clear blue. It took a few seconds to the taller one to regain consciousness of their situation, and when he did, his eyes widened and he instantly pushed Ventus away from him.

« What the fuck ?! Get off me now ! What's your fucking problem ?! » He winced. The brutal move woke his injuries and pain radiated through his whole body. Then he switched his attention to his surroundings, carefully analyzing it. « And where the fuck am I ? »

« We're on the train to Twilight Town. You're badly injured, I tried to take you to the hospital while you were unconscious. We need to get you healed before it gets infected, or worse- »

« Forget it, I'm not going there. » the other said promptly, before turning his gaze to the opposite side from Ventus in a pensive manner, lowering his tone as if trying not to be heard. «  _He_ might go look after me even there, I can't take that risk. »

«  _He_  ? » Ventus repeated with an inquiring look on his face. Could this _he_ be the one who caused those injuries to the black haired boy ? If so, they indeed had no interest in letting that man find them. Yet they still had to do something about the stranger's state.

« Mind your own business. » The raven got up, ready to leave, but Ventus lifted his legs and pushed them against the back of the seat before him, blocking the other's way. « Get off. My way. Now. » He looked down at Ventus with an angry frown, but the blonde wouldn't falter.

« And where will you go exactly ? Wandering in the streets again until you die from cold ? Nah ah, I'm surely not letting you, certainly not with your back in that state. » Ventus retorted, challenge shining in his eyes. And for the second time that night, he was caught by his shirt's collar, boiling gold meeting his blue, yet this time he wasn't scared.

« We've been over this already, and you didn't even have the strength to hold me for more than ten seconds, but if you wanna give it another try, then go. »

The raven grit his teeth, tightened his held, but chose to release his target from his grip. They had finally arrived to their destination, and he couldn't wait for another second before being rid of that unbearable blonde before him. He pushed the pair of legs out of his way and headed toward the exit, closely followed by the smaller teen. They had almost reached the door when a voice echoed from behind them.

« Hey, blondie ! » Ventus turned to face the man who was calling after him. « It's been a while. I thought you were hiding somewhere under the ground so I'd never find you. » The man took a few steps closer, a devilish grin plastered on his face. « Gotta admit you're pretty fast for a weakling like you, but don't count on me to let you escape this time again. »

« S-Seifer ! I-I didn't think I'd find you here- I m-mean, I'm not looking for trouble, s-s-so we could just act like this never happened a-and- » He didn't have time to finish his sentence before he got punched in the jaw, sending him down onto the floor.

« Remember what you did to me last time, you little piece of shit ! » Seifer moved down to Ventus' level. He grinned deviously at the sight of the blood trailing down from the blonde's mouth, before catching him firmly in his grip. « It's payback time, fucker. »

And before he could do another move, Seifer was lifted in the air and sent flying to crash onto a row of seats with such force that he got knocked out on the spot.

Ventus took a few seconds to recover from the surprise, as he clearly had not expected what had just happened. He stood on his shacking legs and turned to the raven who had just saved him from certain beating. The other boy was standing in a defensive posture, ready to fight back if Seifer dared to ask for more. Yet he didn't hold it for long as pain and exhaustion quickly struck him, and he fainted once again, his body falling on the hard floor of the train.

Ventus watched it with wide eyes, chock overrunning him at the memory of a familiar situation that had happened long ago, when he was still a child.

And there, he couldn't help it. The cry escaped from his mouth, releasing that name he'd forgotten for all these years and that he yet had once held so dearly.

« Vanitas ! No ! »


	2. Blonde nurse at your service

**Ten years ago**

 

It was the last day of school before summer break, and their teacher had decided to let them leave earlier than usual. A young Ventus, who was about six at the time, took that opportunity to make a detour by the main street on his way back home. His hometown was a rather peaceful place, criminality there was almost non-existent, and all of the people knew one another. The blonde thought his parents wouldn't worry if he'd just take that little extra walk.

After a good five minutes scurrying in the streets, Ventus finally came to a halt, panting loudly as his lungs were burning inside his chest. He let one of his arms rest on his knee to hold to the little support he could get while the other was held up to catch someone's attention, and shouted breathlessly in the crowd.

« Va-Vani… wait for me ! I can't… take it… anymore ! If you keep… running... like that, I'll die before we-huf… » He stopped mid sentence, desperately trying to catch his breath. « -before we even get there ! »

The young black haired boy Ventus was chasing eventually slowed down, turning back to face the smaller kid. He jumped up and down, impatience and excitement shining in his golden eyes.

« Hurry up, Ven ! If you keep on being that slow, the place will be overcrowded when we get there, and it will be all your fault ! »

When Ventus got himself together, he walked to the other boy who was waiting for him. « You know I can't keep up with you when you run at full speed. Stop leaving me behind like that all the time. »

The raven pouted, visibly annoyed by the remark he'd heard so many times before, yet he knew it was right. « Okay, fine ! I'll help you then, but try not to trip over your own feet ! » And with a blink of the eye and a playful smile, he grabbed Ventus' hand and started pulling him down the street.

When they made it to their destination, their first action was to glue their faces to the first toy shop showcase they could find.

On the left, plushies portraying Minnie and Daisy wearing princess suits were having a tea party. The mouse was dressed with a red dress, inflated below its hip level, decorated with flower-like ornaments, and tied with a matching ribbon in the back of its waist. A golden crown was resting between the plush's ears, with three plastic ruby, two smaller above one bigger and forming the famous mouse's head's shape. The duck sitting on the other side of the small wooden table wore a much simpler purple dress, resting elegantly on its curves but with no particular ornaments, and a small tiara with a single amethyst stone in its center.

On the other side of the shop showcase were three other plushies portraying Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Donald's plush was on the left ; it was wearing what looked like a navy blue suit jacket with three pockets in the front, a matching hat with a zipper trailing along its width, and golden rings around its wrists. On the right, Goofy's plush sported a more relaxed clothing ; a black sleeveless jacket covered with four big pockets, zipper open and revealing bright green sweaters. It also had white gloves, brown simple shoes, orange baggies and a matching hat kinda shaped like a dirigible and circled on its base by aviator glasses.

As for Mickey's plush, it was wearing a dark red jacket, its zipper open on the lower half, with black short sleeves, white gloves covering its hands, dark red baggies with yellow extra pockets in the front and round inflated yellow shoes. They were respectively holding a wizard's stick with a small purple head and a brown hat on its upper end, a key-like golden sword and a small round shield with Mickey's head symbol on it. Whatever was coming at them, they were obviously ready to fight against it.

In the center of the shop showcase laid an electric train set with a tower in its center and a small purple train, both decorated with star shaped and moon shaped golden windows and a chimney that looked like a wizard's hat.

A magical feeling emanated from the toys, dragging the two kids who didn't wait another second before entering the shop.

After fifteen minutes going from an aisle to another, Ventus eventually found a key-shaped wooden toy sword like the Mickey's plush was holding, but this time big enough for him to wield it. He took it in his hand and lifted it proudly above his head. « Ah ah, with that, villains will tremble before my light ! Beware, Knight Ventus is coming for you ! »

« Ven, it's you ? Come here for a sec'. » Ventus put the toy sword back in its place and headed toward the neighboring aisle where Vanitas was calling for him.

« Vani ? Found something interesting ? » The blonde asked with a questioning look.

« You bet I have ! Look at that ! » And Vanitas handed his companion what he was holding. It was a necklace with a heart-shaped ornament that was split in two by the middle. One side was silvery while the other was black. They both were mainly hollow, except for a small star, with what seemed like small leaves coming out from one of the tips, resting within the curve of their respective half of heart. Each part was pinned through by a rather long silvery chain, allowing their owner to wear them as two separate necklaces.

« The stars represent a star-shaped fruit that is said to link two people who would share it together forever. I thought we could take it and have one part each. » Vanitas explained, still staring at the jewelry thoughtfully.

« Wow, Vani, that's so not like you ! » Ventus commented naturally.

« What do you mean, « so not like you » ? I can do serious stuff sometimes ! Tss, forget it, it's nothing anyway. » The raven said promptly, before putting the necklace back where he found it and exiting the shop.

« Vani, wait ! That's not what I meant- » But the other kid was already outside. Ventus took the jewelry in his hands and stared at it for a long minute. _A fruit that links people together forever ? Me and Vani ?_ He shook his head, heat rising to his cheeks at the thought.

After a moment, he got out of the store and met Vanitas who was still waiting for him, his back resting against the window of the shop. « Took you long enough. Can we go home now ? I'm starving ! »

« Yeah, we're going. But first, here, for you. » The blonde handed Vanitas the necklace with the black ornament. « I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry. It's just… You never did that kind of stuff before, so I was kinda surprised. But I liked the idea a lot. You're my best friend, Vani. I don't want to lose you. » He added with a cheerful smile.

Vanitas tightened his hand around the gift, stunned by what Ventus had just told him. He had never had a real friend before, preferring to stay on his own. He'd been the kind of kid who would hide during lunch breaks so no one could see he was eating alone, and spending the rest of his time bullying his classmates. Truly, he'd never expected to one day find someone he'd hold so dear, and to his biggest surprise, who held him as dearly.

The raven turned his back to his comrade, wiping the tears that trailed down his cheeks.

« Vanitas, are you okay ? » Ventus asked, worry obvious in his voice. The taller boy shivered slightly. Ventus only used his full name when he felt something was wrong. He tapped his cheeks a few times and turned to face the blonde ; his smile had come back as quickly as it had gone.

« Yes, of course ! Now, let's hurry back home before I starve to death ! »

It took the two boys twenty minutes to get to Ventus' house, where his and Vanitas' parents were waiting for them. But to their surprise, they were met with much more people, crowded around the small building. Police officers were scattered to try and keep them away from the place.

Ventus recognized the long ebony hair and sporty clothing of a woman in the crowd. The girl used to babysit him when his parents were out, so he felt safe with her around and didn't hesitate before making his way to her. « Tifa ! »

« Oh, Ventus, thank god, you're there ! » She exclaimed before hugging the small boy.

« What's going on ? »

People around were looking at them. « Hey, I know those kids. They're the ones whose parents were- » A man spoke, but the old lady beside him hushed him. « Don't say it so loudly, will you. They might hear you ! Poor kids, what will become of them now ? »

Vanitas pulled on Tifa's arm as to drag her attention to him. Tears were slowly forming in the corners of his eyes as anxiety took over him.

« Wha-what's happened ? »

 

* * *

 

  **Present day**

 

« Aaah, my head ! » Ventus was kneeling on the floor, screaming as his head was about to explode. The flux of memories coming back to him was too much for him to bear. He was about to surrender to that suffocating pain stabbing through his temples like knives, when a voice called out from the door of the car.

« What's going on here ?! » A train conductor had heard Ventus' screams and came to check on the situation, his loud voice now resonating in the vehicle. He gestured toward Seifer's minions. « You two, out of here, now ! »

« Yes sir ! » The answered together, straightening like soldiers at the sudden order. They picked up their boss and left without looking back. The conductor then came by Ventus' side. « Hey, kiddo, are you alright ? »

The younger male's head was still hurting like hell, yet he found the strength to grab the closest handrail to get himself up. He had a hard time standing on his shaking legs, but he managed to make a few steps toward his companion's body. « Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'll just-uh… grab my friend and we'll head back home ».

Using the word _friend_ when talking about Vanitas felt weird in Ventus' mouth. He wasn't even sure who this boy was, nor did he know what those newly found memories could possibly mean. He saw the raven in those, he knew it could only be him. But more importantly, the taller male's was in a rather grave state, and Ventus had promised to himself that he would help him.

He mustered the few strength he had left despite his deadly headache and the pain coursing through his entire body from exhaustion and the earlier attack, picked up his companion and left before the conductor could try to stop him. Fortunately, there were still buses this late in the evening, which would make their way to Ventus' house a lot easier.

Eventually, they made it to their destination. Ventus struggled to reach his keys in his pocket without dropping Vanitas down. « I swear, I'll have you carry me around the whole country once you're awake. » he cursed to the unconscious body laying on his shoulders. Once they got in, a female's voice called for the blonde from the living room.

« Ventus ? You're pretty late. I know you were helping your friend to study, but I don't like you going around so late in the- Oh god, what happened ?! » Tifa was standing in the door's frame, chock and fear plastering her face.

« I'll explain, but we need to get him healed first. » Ventus offered as sole answer, already climbing up the stairs to his bedroom.

He laid Vanitas' body over his bed, before taking the taller male's shirt off and doing the same with the scarf he had tied up around his waist earlier. He lit up his bedside lamp, then turned the body so it would face the bed to get a proper look at those injuries. Tifa, who had got in the room by that time, widened her eyes in horror.

« Ventus ! Now I want to know what's happened ! Did you two fight ?! »

« No ! He was already like that when I found him. I said I'll explain later, now we gotta do something about that before it gets infected ! »

« I think I have some medical alcohol and sterilized bandages in our first aid kit. I'll go look, wait here. » Tifa left hurriedly to the bathroom.

« Huuuh, argh- What the-uh… » Vanitas faintly came back to consciousness, yet the blood loss had let his mind dizzy and his vision blurry. « Where… am I ? »Ventus quickly turned to face him, yet the raven seemed barely able to connect to reality right now. He grabbed him firmly when said one tried to turn around.

« Let me… go… » he muttured, as it was all he could do in his current state.

« Wait, calm down, we're just trying to help ! You have nothing to be afraid of, I promise. »

Vanitas slightly turned his head to see who was actually holding him down. The move made the bruises on his neck burn like hell, but his stubbornness was way too strong. He _had_ to know. «  _If_ he _is there, I'll probably won't make it out alive this time_  » he thought. When his vision was clear enough for him to recognize who he was dealing with, he instantly frowned.

«  _You !_ » Vanitas tried to make it as venomous as he possibly could, but instead it was just… surprised. Well, he was after all. He has threatened the blonde twice in the same hour and acted like a jerk to him. Why didn't he just let him to die in a creepy alley, like he thought he so deserved.

« Yes, «  _me_  ». I guess you're not pleased to see me, but right now, I don't care. We'll take care of those and then you'll take the rest you need. » Ventus said, pointing at the cuts in the other male's back. « After that, you're free to leave wherever you want to, _if_ you still want to. »

The other snorted, visibly amused by that last part. «Uh, don't make me laugh-huh… Like I wouldn't. I was just fine… before you showed up. »

« Yeah, you looked so fucking good when I found you, about to die in the night by either cold or blood loss. Why can't you just accept that I wanna help you ! » Ventus started to raise his voice, when Tifa arrived just in time with the materials they needed.

« I think I got mostly everything. I've prepared a fresh towel and a basin of hot water to clean the flesh. And this… » She put the bottle containing the medical alcohol down on the night table next to the bed « … to properly get rid of the bacteria that are surely growing in there. You're probably not gonna like it, but we'll need at least that. Those cuts are too deep… » Tifa lowered her tone, scanning thoughtfully the teen's back. How could someone do this to anyone, it was right outrageous.

When she realized the two boys were staring at her, she continued her explanation. « Hum, yeah ! But fortunately, not enough to be sewed up. I got some bandages to put on his back after you're done with the alcohol. It will prevent the blood from dripping again. And that heating cream to apply on the bruises on your neck and cheek. Yours too, kid ! »

Ventus turned to face his mother with a sheepish smile on his face, scratching the back of his head. « Ah… so you noticed. » And the next thing he knew, she bumped her fist on the top of his head.

« Aouch- That hurts ! »

« Don't worry, you're like your father. Nothing could break those head of yours, you two are way too thickheaded for that. » Tifa then made her way to the exit. « Okay, I'll leave it to you. Try not to soak the room with blood. »

Ventus got up straight from the bed, anxiety growing quickly in his chest. « Wait, what ?! Yo-you're not doing it ?! »

His mother watched him with a reassuring smile. « Don't worry. Even though you're still my little baby, you're old now, you can take care of that yourself. And... » She paused for a second, a smirk forming on her lips « … you brought that injured puppy back home, so it's your responsibility to take care of him now. »

« Puppy- ! » Vanitas' eye twitched. He certainly had not expected to be called like that.

« Mom ! » Ventus called out, but Tifa was already gone, leaving the two teenagers alone to handle their matters.

Silence fell in the room. The boys looked at each other awkwardly, as they didn't know what to do or say. After two minutes standing in the middle of his bedroom, Ventus finally spoke. « Well, let's have it done then- »

He hadn't made two steps toward his bed and the raven already cut him short. « If you dare to lay a single finger on me, I'll chop it off and push it you-know-where until it comes out of your mouth. »

The blonde shivered for a second, but right then his face darkened with boredom, challenging his counterpart with his gaze. « Woah, you really don't trust me, do you ? »

« Should I ? I don't even know you. » The taller boy retorted.

« I'm the guy who's currently trying to save your life. » He sat on his bed and grabbed the towel laying close before plunging it in hot water. « Plus, it's not like you can currently stop me from doing anything. » And with that said, he started rubbing the other's back.

Vanitas winced at the pain rushing through his back and tensing his whole body. After a few rubbings, he managed to relax a little and let the warmth of the towel seep in his tired muscles. That's the moment Ventus chose to engage a discussion. « What if you'd tell me about yourself. Maybe you'll forget about the pain if we chat a little while I take care of you. »

« Oh, you wanna chitchat about me now ? And what could you possibly want to know ? »

« Well… Let's start with this : what were you doing alone in this freezing cold, hiding in the dark under a bridge with your back and face in that state ? »

« None of your business. »

Ventus sighed. « Okay, fine. Let's try something easier then. I still don't know your name. »

Vanitas dug his face in the pillow below him. Why did Ventus care so much about him at all, they had just met a couple of hours earlier and he'd spent this time either barking at him or unconscious. Yet, for a reason that was unknown to him, he felt like he may open himself to the other boy, just a little, if it could allow him some rest after that. It couldn't be that bad… could it ?

« Vanitas » he muttered, his face still half hidden in the pillow.

« Huh ? »

« It's Vanitas. My name. » he repeated, this time slightly annoyed.

Now Ventus was pretty sure that boy was the one he'd remembered earlier. He needed to know more. Maybe other memories would come back, or better yet, that guy could have the answers to questions Ventus didn't even know he wanted to ask. « Well, that's a thing. To be honest, I didn't really expect you to play the game. »

The boy laying on the bed groaned. « I can stop if that's how you take it. »

« No, no ! That's not what I meant ! I just didn't think you'd answer my question. You may as well be lying too, but I decided to believe in what you say. » Ventus took a minute to think about an other question. « How old are you ? »

« Sixteen. »

« Hey, we're both the same age ! »Ventus commented with a smile.

« Yeah, great, that's really _awesome_. Anything else you wanna know ? » The blonde didn't pay attention to his interlocutor's sarcastic tone and continued with his questioning. « What's your favorite color ? »

« What the fuck are those questions ! » Vanitas said harshly.

« Since you look like you'll cooperate only to a certain point and I don't know exactly what questions you'll answer or not, I try not to ask too private ones. »

At that, the raven bit his lower lip in guilt. The other boy had only helped him so far, and now he just wanted to get to know him a little. Yet Vanitas couldn't have brought himself to trust him. Or no, it's more like he'd never trusted anyone since he'd moved in Radiant Garden. He turned his gaze to the other side in shame at the realization.

After a minute or so of silence, he looked back at his nurse. « … Black. Or dark red. I like them both. »

« Whut ? I'm sorry, I was lost in thoughts. »

« My favorite colors. You asked. » Yet at that exact moment, he found himself mesmerized by the deep blue of the eyes that were looking at him. When the boys finally realized they were staring at each other, Ventus jumped off his bed and put the towel soaked with blood back in the basin. His cheeks were burning, and as bright red as Vanitas' were. « N-now it's clean ! I-I'll put some alcohol on it and this will be over with ! »

He grabbed the small bottle and a pack of sterilized cotton pads Tifa had left on his nightstand, and turned to look at the injuries. It surely was going to be a living hell for the raven ; Ventus already felt guilty for being the one who was going to make him suffer such intolerable pain. He took one cotton pad and wet it with the liquid in the bottle. « Look, it's gonna sting, I'm sorry. I'll try to be as gentle as possible. »

« Yeah, yeah, I'm used to it by now. Go on, I'll _try _not to rip your throat. »__

____

Ventus refrained from asking about the «  _I'm used to it_ » part and hesitantly rubbed the wet pad over a cut that didn't look too deep.

____

Vanitas immediately jolted, the pain coursing through his entire body. He grasped the bed sheets as firmly as possible to stop himself from attacking the source of his agony. He remembered their earlier conversation, and how it had indeed helped him forgetting about the suffering. « Hey… you still haven't… told me… your name. » He mumbled with great effort.

____

Ventus stopped in his tracks as he realized he actually had not, before resuming his actual job. « Oh, right, I didn't notice I stall hadn't told you my name. I'm Ventus. »

____

Vanitas' eyes widened at the name. He couldn't believe it, that boy really was-

____

« Fucking hell ! » The raven's scream echoed in the entire house ; Ventus had finally hit the deepest cut.

____

« I'm sorry, I'm sorry ! It's almost done ! »

____

Vanitas bit his tongue to hold back another scream while Ventus was finishing his part. The blonde then took the bandages and wrapped it around the taller male's waist. « Now you should be fine. Just let me put some cream on those bruises and we'll call it a day. »

____

Ventus turned Vanitas around so he'd face the ceiling and lifted his upper body to let it rest against the bedhead, Vanitas now set in a sitting position. He then took a small tube of cream with one hand, put some in the other and started to gently rub the raven's left cheek. Vanitas closed his eyes as he embraced that soothing feeling. The warm contact was reassuring ; he enjoyed it as if it was the first time he truly felt safe in years, and he found himself praying to stay like this forever.

____

When he felt the movement slowing down, he opened his eyes again and met those of the smaller male that were intensely staring at him. Vanitas diverted his gaze to the side as he felt his face turning a dark shade of red. « M-my neck… it hurts too… »

____

Ventus stopped his motion, lightly shaking his head as if he'd just come out of trance. Without a word, he put some cream in his hand and softly rubbed his comrade's hurting neck.

____

Once he was done, the boy backed away and put the tube back where he'd found it. Then he got up, wiped his hand with a tissue from the box laying on his desk, headed toward his wardrobe and grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket.

____

« You're sleeping in my bed. I'll spend the night in my office chair. If anything happens to you, I'll be there. »

____

Vanitas snorted. « You really think I'm gonna sleep in _your_ bed ? » He tried to shift his trunk to the side, but his weak limbs were failing him. He clicked his tongue, exasperated at his own inability to even move his own body. « Fine, since I can't even get up, you win. But you'd better not be snoring if you expect to spend the night in the same room as me ! »

____

Ventus grinned widely at that. He laid Vanitas back on his bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. The blonde then switched the light off and set himself in the office chair, trying to find the most comfortable position possible in that narrow space. « Good night, Vanitas. Sleep well. »

____

An hour later, the taller male still couldn't find sleep. Too many questions about what he'd seen and heard that evening were storming in his head, but one in particular was rolling on his mind. He turned his head to look at the blonde. Ventus was fast asleep, curled up in his chair and mostly hidden under his blanket. Despite his rather uncomfortable position, his face showed he'd found peace in slumber.

____

« Is that guy… Could he really be… _my_ Ventus ? »

____

Vanitas eventually resigned himself and decided he'd think about that the next day, before slowly giving in to sleep.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Thank you for reading my work :)
> 
> As usual, any feedback is grealty appreciated ^^


End file.
